You
by MyMomThinksImAwesome
Summary: Bella is sick of Edward's inability to be dependable. But she can't let go. BellaxEdward AH AU drabble, no happy ending.
1. You

**Bella-Edward AH drabble.

* * *

**Bella came home from school, exhausted to the very depths of her core. He'd bailed again last weekend; it was the second date in a row he'd skipped out on. It wasn't like they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Bella had only gone on one date with Edward. But God, she wanted to be with him.

Everyone told her it was a terrible idea. He wasn't worth waiting for. They said she'd deserved someone who would make time, someone who would be there. But he _was_ there. His "good morning" texts with the little less than three thing, when he IMed her, asking how her day was. How he would listen to her, and how she would listen to him. Not face to face, of course, but what was the difference?

Bella's friends, of course, saw a difference. A difference that they had to brutally point out every five seconds. She hated to fight with them, but they didn't understand. "Have you ever seen that movie _He's Just Not That in to You_?" one of them asked.

She plopped down on her bed, and opened her laptop. She signed into AIM, and opened up a window for Microsoft Word. Changing her status from "Gah, tired. -.-" to ":'(", she typed her heading.

A little orange window flickered on the bottom right of her screen.

Edward.

"What's wrong? D:"

If she only had the guts to type, "You."

* * *

**Reviews would be eversonice :)**


	2. Her

Bella's self confidence plummeted. Time after time, he instant messaged her, commented on her statuses, and wrote on her wall.

Evil thoughts filled her mind to the rim. Maybe he liked her, but he thought she was too fat for him to date. As soon as this crossed her mind, she bolted into the bathroom and shoved her fingers down her throat. With a groan, she vomited a mouthful of today's school lunch. Frantically, she searched the bathroom for something she could use. A comb. A toothbrush. A few Q-Tips. It came out of her nose. She threw up for what seemed like hours. Her ears rang. Her throat hurt. Still her stomach convulsed and squeezed itself inside out. Bile and stomach acid burned her insides. She cried out in pain. At last, the flow of digestive fluids stopped. Bella brushed her teeth and gargled mouthwash.

She couldn't help but take a look in the mirror. Her skin was a little greasy. And… was that a pimple? Edward Cullen didn't date girls with pimples. She scrubbed her face with face wash, soap, toothpaste and shampoo. Tears brimmed in Bella's eyes. How could Edward ever return feelings for a pimple-faced, fat freak? Taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub, she cried until her stomach hurt again, and she threw up.

* * *

**I decided to make this a mini story, because I kind of liked it. Review, please.**


	3. Him

**The longest chapter of this short story. I think because there's dialog. And some more things to confuse poor Bella.**

**

* * *

**

The last thing Bella wanted to do was go to school today. Not after last night; she felt like she was dying. She felt like she deserved dying. No one wanted her anyway, or would care. Especially not Edward. Tears sprang to her eyes. _He's Just Not That Into You. He's Just Not That Into You. He'll never be into you. No one will. _

Luckily, she didn't have any classes with him until tenth period, which she would skip for today. There was nothing she wouldn't do to escape the mortification of seeing him again. Yet, deep in her heart of hearts, she wanted to.

The door to her truck opened after a little bit of effort. She slammed the door and walked across the parking lot. Her friends spotted her, called her name, but she walked on, ignoring them. Bella ignored blatantly honest Rosalie, insensitive Emmett, apathetic Jasper and even understanding Alice. "You're ignoring us? Really? That's sad, Bella. That's really sad!" Emmett yelled, infuriated. She'd ignored them all weekend. Really, she didn't blame them for being mad at her. Could they blame _her_ for being mad at _them_? Honesty was always something she appreciated, but the way they did it was so insensitive.

Plus, they were all together. Rosalie and Emmett had been dating for seventh grade, and Alice and Jasper had never really not been dating. It was like a slap in the face, seeing them holding hands, looking into each others' eyes and being in love. Bella had always been alone. Until Edward, of course. That date, the first one she'd ever had. She wasn't alone. She had value. She meant something. But now? Now she was Isabella Swan, the girl that hangs out with Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie.

Three more yards until she was inside. "_Bella!_" Two yards. "_Bella!_"One. "Hi, Bella."

Her stomach sunk into her feet like a spear into flesh. She knew the cool, creamy voice. It invaded her day dreams and fantasies. Lately, it was nightmarish. Stopping in her tracks, she managed a measly "Edward."

The smile in his voice was easily audible. "I'm glad to see you aren't dead."

Again, her stomach sunk. If only he knew… "Why would you think that I'm dead?"

"Because you've been ignoring me."

"I have not."

"Au contraire."

He finally stepped in front of her, rather than behind her. His bright green eyes were now tinged with sadness. "What's up with you, Bella?"

Her lower lip trembled. "I- I'm sorry, Edward, I've been busy."

One of his eyebrows shot up. "Busy? With what?"

Wracking her mind for a sufficient excuse, she came up with the genius reply of: "Stuff."

This seemed to bother Edward. "What sort of stuff?"

"Stuffy stuff."

"So you aren't going to tell me?"

Bella was a bit angry. Why did he even care? He didn't care on Friday and Saturday when they had plans, but now he cared when _she_ wasn't around for _him_? How hypocritical. She stared him down until she shifted nervously onto his other foot. "Why do you care?"

His expression turned from nervous to confused. "I wanted to get together with you."

She clenched her teeth together to keep from grinning. So he _does_ like her! She knew it, she knew it, she knew it! Letting a small smile find its way onto her face, she promised, "I'll keep my phone on next time."

Edward smiled his sexy, crooked smile that drove Bella completely out of her head. "Glad to know. Should I walk you to class?"

Bella blushed with excitement. "Sure!" she blurted, completely and utterly lost under his spell; the thought of togetherness.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	4. Them

They went to the movies. Bella spent almost an hour on her appearance, which wasn't like her. But for Edward, she would do anything.

This time she kept him waiting, and was about 10 minutes late. Edward didn't mind though, and greeted her with a hug.

The date was… interesting. Bella was surprised at how little fun she was having. He just talked about himself. And during the movie, he talked about himself. Halfway through, he finally stopped talking. Bella sighed with relief, and looked for her bag. Then she noticed, with a start, his arm had found its way around her shoulder.

She looked at Edward, who looked back. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Bell hesitated. Yesterday if he asked, she would probably sob with joy. Now, she wasn't so sure. "Um… yes. Sure, Edward, that'd be great." She smiled, and he did too, but she couldn't fight the feeling of impending doom.

* * *

**A bit of a twist.**


End file.
